


All the little things

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: "Angry sex", A little fluffy, Barebacking, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>... Angry sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandyMilkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMilkovich/gifts), [this_aint_macys_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_aint_macys_bitch/gifts).



> I am sorry, this is hardly angry sex, but I just can't write angry sex. I have no idea how that works at all, sorry. I hope this is okay anyway :)
> 
> This is for Piper and Serena, because you girls are so amazing and sometimes I just keep going with this, because of you guys, so yeah :) I hope you like this one, but generally just consider every part of this series from now on a present for you guys, because you are so supportive and nice and amazing about this and I really really appreciate it :)   
> And the fanmails I get from you, Serena, are just the best and absolutely make my day every single time :)   
> And Piper, your support, not just for this series but all my writing amazes me so much and means so incredibly much to me and yeah:)  
> Thank you girls, and this is for you :) <33

“Mick, where are the sheets?” Ian yelled with his hands on his hips, looking around the small living room filled with moving boxes.

   It was official. Ian and Mickey were in the middle of finally moving out of the Milkovich house. After they had found a small one-bedroom apartment not too far away from their old home, they had packed up their stuff, and had borrowed Kev’s truck to bring everything to their new place.

   They had fewer boxes than expected after Ian had raided Mickey’s room and thrown half of his stuff away. Mickey hadn’t put up a fight, although letting go of some pieces had been hard, he had known it was time to move on from some things. It was a new start for them and they would gather new things to attach memories to. He couldn’t wait for it, actually. Aside from that, it meant carrying less boxes and Ian hadn’t even asked for help, he’d just had to nod or shake his head.  

   Svetlana and Nika, together with Yev, had taken over the house, because it was bigger than the apartment they had put up upstairs. Iggy and Colin had taken that. It was a good arrangement and everyone was satisfied.

   “Don’t know,” Mickey called back from the kitchen, where he was supposed to unpack as well.

   When Ian sighed and looked up though, he saw Mickey sitting on the counter sipping a beer.

   “Are you serious right now?” Ian asked.

   His lips were pressed together in a thin line, eyebrows raised. He was getting agitated. Not only had he done pretty much all of the packing, but he had also taken care of all formalities, had painted the bedroom walls, and had built the bed (the only piece of furniture set up yet). Granted Mickey had been working hard, but Ian’s job and school had been extra stressful the past weeks and he just wanted to get this over with and sleep for the next two weeks.

   Mickey just stared back at Ian innocently. He didn’t seem to even realize why Ian was mad.

   “What?” he asked honestly confused.

   “I do fucking everything around here!” Ian exploded as he marched over to Mickey. “And you sit here and drink a  _beer_? Can we just fucking get all this shit unpacked please?”

   Mickey furrowed his brows. “Dude chill, I was taking a break.”

   “ _Taking a break from what, huh_?”

   Mickey scowled and pushed Ian away to slip down and stand on the floor. He was about to walk away when Ian grabbed his arm.

   “Mickey, I swear to God, do not walk away from me right now. You don’t give a shit about all this? What? You don’t want anything unpacked?”  
   “The fuck are you getting at?” Mickey retorted staring up at Ian, eyebrows furrowed. He was still confused about what had Ian so angry.

   “ _I don’t know._  You tell me. Do you even want to move in with me?”

   “What the fuck, Ian?” Mickey yelled now. “We’ve been living together forever, this is just a different place, not a different situation. The fuck is wrong with you?”

   “I don’t know, okay?! Before today, you didn’t even look at the apartment. I made all the decisions and now I am the only one unpacking. Seems like you’re not too excited, don’t you think?”

   Mickey shook his head. “Fuck you, Ian. You know exactly that I want this. I don’t know what got you such a shit mood today, but don’t let it out on me.”

   “Mick,” Ian tried when Mickey turned away again. He ran a hand over his face, knowing he had overreacted. The conclusion he had gotten to was irrational, but he was stressed out and annoyed and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with Mickey, really.

   Mickey didn’t react though and kept walking away from him.

   “Mick, come on,” Ian pleaded, voice softer.

   Mickey stopped, but didn’t turn around. Ian watched his shoulders lift and then fall as he took a deep breath. He knew Mickey had been just as stressed out the past weeks and he probably didn’t want to fight as well. Ian smiled a little to himself before he took the chance and grabbed Mickey by his butt. He turned him around and pulled him closer.

   “Mick,” he said, his voice almost a whisper now.

   Mickey scowled at him for another moment, before he sighed and let his head fall so his forehead pressed against Ian’s collarbone. Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s hairline as he wound his other arm around his body and held on to Mickey’s butt with both hands.

   “You’re an asshole,” Mickey said without heat.

   Ian nodded and started nosing at his neck, leaving small kisses and walked them back into the kitchen.

   “I know.”

   Mickey slapped his arm, but grinned.

   “I hate you,” Mickey whispered.

   Ian just hummed and then he came up and turned Mickey to bend him over the large counter. He plastered himself to Mickey’s back and let his lips hover over Mickey’s ear.

   “You want this, Mick?”

   “Sex?” Mickey said with a chuckle earning himself a slap to his thigh.

   They were both only in tank tops and shorts on this surprisingly hot late summer day.

   “Don’t be a dick,” Ian said.

   He didn’t wait for another answer from Mickey though before he hauled him up and made quick work of freeing Mickey from his top. Then he bent him back down and as he started on Mickey’s shorts he let his mouth move down his back. He bit and licked and kissed at the taut muscles as Mickey held himself on his lower arms.

   Mickey let out those little humming sounds Ian loved.

   When Ian arrived at the bottom of Mickey’s back, he slid off Mickey’s pants and lowered himself into a squat. He let his hands run up Mickey’s thick thighs and then grabbed onto his buttocks, massaging them. Leaning forward, he took his time with Mickey’s thighs.

   He bit and licked at them, leaving a trail of dark red hickeys all over the backs of his thighs. He ran his hands over the soft pale skin, scratching his nails down the sides whenever he sucked on it. He soothed it with his tongue making Mickey shiver above him. He moved up to his buttocks, leaving a hickey on the right one, before he finally leaned up.

   Hickeys and bite-marks were scattered all over the backs of Mickey’s thighs when Ian finally started a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down the small of Mickey’s back and his crack. With his hands he pushed his buttocks apart. Reaching Mickey’s hole, Ian sucked on the skin and Mickey moaned above him. 

   Then Ian got to work. He licked at the rim sloppily, making everything as wet as possible. He kept on massaging Mickey’s buttocks as he pushed them apart. His tongue poked and licked and sometimes wandered south to massage Mickey’s perineum. His lips sucked and kissed and sometimes his teeth grazed and bit one of the cheeks. Then Ian finally pushed his tongue in as far as possible, fucking it into Mickey.

   And Mickey moved with him. He moved against him, as Ian sent shivers and sparks up Mickey’s spine. Mickey kept moving with him, craving more and more stimulation, but Ian was relentless. He ignored Mickey’s rock hard cock, never added any fingers. Mickey’s hands were balled into fists, his head hung low, and his mouth had dropped open a while ago, leaving no control over the whines and moans and groans that escaped his throat. His entire body was buzzing with arousal and he gathered every last sense he had to reach back and pull on Ian’s hair.

   “Bed,” he rasped and luckily Ian didn’t need to be told twice.

   They raced into their new bedroom, Ian throwing off his clothes on the way. Mickey was already crawling onto the large bed when Ian barreled in. Without any grace, he stumbled and fell onto the bed making Mickey laugh out loudly. Ian grinned and crawled up between Mickey’s legs. He was sitting against the headboard, legs spread.

   Ian grinned as he settled onto his stomach, face right by Mickey’s crotch. He pulled out the bottle of lube he had retrieved from their bathroom box on his way to the bedroom and coated his fingers and made to work Mickey open.

   With his other hand, Ian started jerking Mickey’s cock lazily every once in a while letting his tongue and lips join in until Mickey was a writhing mess underneath, or rather above, him.

   When Ian was satisfied and Mickey was pulling on his hair, begging to “get to it, already”, he tossed the bottle to the side and sat up on his calves. He leaned forward to kiss Mickey deeply. He spread the rest of the lube on his own erection and wiped his hand on the bed sheet. Then, just as he was about to guide Mickey to lie on his back, Mickey stopped him.

   Ian furrowed his brows, but complied when Mickey guided him to sit with his back against the headboard. He only understood when Mickey climbed into his lap. Ian’s hands immediately found their way to Mickey’s hips, holding on tightly. Mickey leaned up, letting Ian’s cock graze Mickey’s ass. Ian’s hips bucked and Mickey grinned as he placed a small kiss to the corner of Ian’s mouth. Then he kissed his way down Ian’s cheeks, he scraped his teeth over Ian’s stubble-covered jaw, before sucking and kissing down Ian’s neck. He felt Ian’s hands massaging his ass again, heard his moans right next to his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin, causing goosebumps.

   After sucking a nice round hickey just under Ian’s jaw, Mickey rocked down against him and Ian didn’t miss a beat as he took his cock and guided himself into Mickey.

   They both moaned loudly and Ian’s scratched his blunt nails down Mickey’s back as he clenched around him. They stopped for a few seconds, adjusting, before Mickey started moving. He rolled his hips against Ian, hands tangled tightly in Ian’s hair as he set a harsh pace.

   Ian didn’t even try meeting Mickey’s thrusts, just let him take control. He held on tightly to Mickey’s back, scratching, grabbing, and stroking. He bit and sucked on Mickey’s collarbone as Mickey fucked himself on his cock.

   When Ian looked up, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Mickey anymore. Mickey’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, thick pink lips parted. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin that the moonlight from outside hit just right. Right then, Ian couldn’t take it anymore. After letting himself admire Mickey above him for a moment, Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey and rolled them over.

   With Mickey on his back, Ian laced their fingers together and held them down above Mickey’s head. Mickey automatically wrapped his legs around Ian’s lower back and thrust up. Ian didn’t miss a beat, he set a brutal pace again as he leaned down and sucked his lips to Mickey’s neck. Head thrown back again, Mickey writhed and whined beneath him as he finally hit the right spot.

   The air around them was hot and humid, their skin slick with sweat as they moved together. Their mouths were hovering above each other, their hot breath mingling between them. Ian’s pace was relentless, the sound of their wet flesh slapping together echoing through the empty room along with the loud, uninhibited noises escaping their throats and the prayer-like whispers of their names against each other’s skins.

   Ian still held Mickey’s hands in a tight grip above his head when Mickey let out a stream of “fuck”s. His head fell back again, mouth open, as he arched his back off the bed. Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock and jerked once, twice, and then Mickey came all over his stomach. He shuddered through it, writhing and arching as Ian continued with his harsh pace.

   Finally letting go of Mickey’s hands, Ian wrapped his arms around his back, holding him close as he chased his own orgasm. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders, one hand pushed into Ian’s hair. He kissed his shoulder before he lifted his head to pull Ian’s earlobe between his teeth for a moment.

   “Come Ian,” he rasped into his ear then. “Come for me, Ian.”

   And Ian did. His hips stuttered against Mickey’s and then, with a loud groan, he came hard inside of Mickey. Mickey clenched, milking a shuddering Ian off of all he had. They held onto each other until all last shivers and jerks subsided and they panted against each other.

   Ian lifted his head eventually to lazily smile down at Mickey. He grinned back, lifting a hand to push back Ian’s sweaty hair.

   “You okay now?” Mickey asked.

   Ian blushed a little and he hid his face against Mickey’s neck, making him chuckle.

   “Yeah, sorry,” Ian mumbled.

   Mickey just carded his fingers through Ian’s hair, the other hand absentmindedly running over his back. He turned his head and looked out at the boxes in their living room and the small part of the open kitchen he could see from the bed. He smiled and turned back to Ian to press a kiss to his cheek.

   “It’s okay,” he said and he felt Ian place a small kiss to his neck.

   Mickey held him a little tighter then, ignoring the drying cum on his stomach. When Ian shifted above him to pull out, Mickey groaned a little. So Ian leaned up to skim his lips over his jaw and place a small kiss to his lips. Mickey held him there, just pressing their lips together in a few chaste kisses, before exhaustion took over. Ian lay back down on top of him, face pressed against Mickey’s neck. And Mickey kept caressing him until their breathing mellowed and they both eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and advice are, as always, very much appreciated :)


End file.
